herofandomcom-20200223-history
Root Beer Guy
' ' 'Root Beer Guy '''is a Candy Person in ''Adventure Time. In "Susan Strong," he wears a witch's hat on his straw in preparation for the Hyoomans' attack. In "No One Can Hear You," the Stag licks him right before licking a Banana Guard. In "Hug Wolf," he's one of the angry villagers. In "Root Beer Guy," he is revealed to be a telemarketer who is working on a mystery novel. He witnesses Finn and Jake kidnapping Princess Bubblegum and tries to catch them, only to learn it was Princess Bubblegum who set up the scenario to test the Banana Guards' security capabilities. For solving the crime, he is made Captain of the Banana Guards. He formally appears in this role for the first time as "Captain Root Beer Guy" in "Rattleballs." He dies off screen in the episode "Something Big," due to an act of heroism. The episode itself is dedicated in his memory. he is now back from the dead as an undead zombie after lightning strikes his grave when cherry cream soda buries his remains mixed with dirt in cherry cream soda. Appearance Root Beer Guy looks like a generic root beer float, with a face full of root beer and vanilla ice cream on his head. A drinking straw protrudes from the ice cream. His face is surrounded by glass, and originally he wore a red suit with red- and white-striped arms and legs similar to the drinking straw. As of "Root Beer Guy" his face and body remain the same, but his arms and legs are solid red. Later in the episode after becoming Captain of the Banana Guard he wears a blue policeman's uniform which includes a necktie and hat with a badge on it. Personality Root Beer Guy is shown to have a keen, analytical mind and deductive capabilities. He is a fan of detective and crime stories. He has a no-nonsense, straight-to-the-point demeanor, emulating the hard-boiled detectives he likes to read about. He has a tendency towards obsessive-compulsiveness. Due to this he can be oblivious to others' feelings, such as his wife's. He is depressed and anxious for much of his solo episode, reflected in his dissatisfaction in his job and inability to finish his detective novel but gradually becomes more active and brave as he investigates Princess Bubblegum's "kidnapping." At episode's end, he is shown to have become a happier person by taking action, has reinvigorated his relationship with his wife, and given up his fantasy life in favor of a real adventure as chief of the Banana Guards. He likes to say "Bingo, bango." when fortune works in his favor, much like his character Joe Milkshake. Joe is clearly a self-insert of Root Beer Guy and his fictional life is the life of excitement Root Beer Guy craves, as he is dissatisfied with his own humdrum existence which is likely why when he gets that new job he throws away his typewriter. Category:Adventure Time Heroes Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Officials Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:In Love Category:Undead Category:Foods